


Playing with Fire

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Bratting, Collars, Cuckolding, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Fainting, Gags, Hair-pulling, Human/Monster Sex, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Prostitution Roleplay, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: A booty call from her owner isn't something new, but the gradually increasing vulgarity of Fellby's texts are more than a little suspicious...ForDesdechaostheir self-insert character having some interesting fun with Grillby and Fellby- I hope you enjoy it!! <3





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/gifts).



> Warning; This fic contains BDSM Elements that aren't 100% discussed beforehand. There's safewords in place but IRL this is fantasy over best practice, please bear that in mind <3.

Des pulled her coat around her further to try and keep out the evening’s chill. It was the middle of winter in this part of the world and she probably should have been dressed more appropriately. However, being a little cold was definitely worth the look on Fellby’s face when she reached his bar. She was sure she was going to get plenty of offers to warm her up too. She didn’t see the point in wearing anything else when it was just going to be torn off, and she knew Fellby would enjoy the perverseness of her wearing little more than lingerie in public. It was why they worked so well together; that and his willingness to dominate her constantly was the reason she let him put his collar around her neck. 

When monsters first came to the surface she was drawn to the ones that came from rougher universes on the whole. If she was being completely honest with herself the fact that these monsters could and would hurt her was what she craved. She liked the danger, and whether it went to the bedroom or stayed as just flirting Des was addicted to the thrill of it all. Fellby was a delicious mix of just enough danger to keep her on her toes whilst also providing a decent amount of affection outside of the bedroom. The flame elemental scratched that itch almost perfectly, even his possessiveness was a turn on, but it did mean she had to keep some of her wider desires as fantasy only.

But with the way he had been texting her today, Des was sure that her owner had something special planned for tonight. 

When she arrived at the bar she passed the main entrance and headed around back and sent Fellby a text like she had been instructed. Des wouldn’t usually let herself be treated with such a lack of respect in her everyday life, even if she looked the part tonight, but this was all part of their foreplay. Being treated like a common whore was degrading and exactly what she craved from their relationship. They had safewords in place and to his credit Fellby always made sure she was cared for after their sessions. She knew he wouldn’t ever push too far or hurt her more than they agreed, but _gods_ was it thrilling to get caught up in the fantasy. 

Des checked herself in her pocket mirror one last time. The sultry make-up perfectly complimented her dyed pink hair that she would deny she’d had freshly done for tonight. She gave herself a little boost of confidence as she let the top of her coat open to show off her cleavage. If Fellby wanted to pretend she was his little whore then she was going to milk it for all it was worth to try to gain the upper hand. Her defiance always annoyed him to no end, but the ‘punishments’ he gave out were always more satisfying if she fought back. Just thinking about really riling him up tonight was making the tiny panties she was wearing almost uncomfortably wet. 

“Took your time doll,” Fellby called from the open back door, almost startling her with the way he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

Des kept her cool, sauntering her way over to him and placing a hand on his chest teasingly when they met. “I had more important stuff to take care of first.”

“That so?” Fellby flipped their positions quickly so that Des was pinned against the wall before unzipping her coat fully. “Damn, I might be able to forgive you”

Fellby’s face stayed in his usual smirk, but Des could tell with the way his flames were crackling that he was aroused by what she was wearing. His purple flames lit up her skimpy outfit perfectly in the darkness of the alley. Des had chosen to wear a lilac bustier with a delicate pattern of black lace she knew Fellby would love. It hugged her curves in all the right places, coupling it with suspenders and the tiny black panties were the cherry on top of the cake. It had its desired effect on Fellby who was only able to look her up and down a few times before bringing her into a passionate kiss. 

Des would never get over the way his flames felt on the initial touch. Even through her lingerie and his shirt she could feel the warmth radiating from his core and the way stray flames would seek out her bare flesh. He was handling Des rougher than normal, which meant he had been pent up all day. If her guesses were right he had something big planned, and the anticipation must have been driving him crazy. She moaned into the kiss when he hooked fingers around her collar and whimpered when she felt the press of his cock through his pants. Des arched off the wall, pressing every inch of herself back into him to let him know she was just as ready for him as he was for her.

Hell, she’d probably let him fuck her in the back alley if he wanted. 

Fellby had other plans though, he eventually broke the kiss and pulled her back inside the bar. Des knew where exactly where they were going. The upstairs apartment was seldom used by Fellby before they got together bar the late nights when he needed to crash instead of heading home. But he’d had it soundproofed when he’d bought the place so he could sleep without the noise of the bar bothering him. It had been the perfect place for them to start building a playroom, and the four poster bed still doubled as a better place to sleep than the mattress on the floor Fellby used to have. It wasn’t done but the work in progress always held some new development whenever Des came to visit. 

Today was no exception. Not only had Fellby finally finished painting the room but he’d gone through the trouble of making it look nice for once. There were candles on the cabinets as well as a few of Des’s favorite toys laid out on the bed. There was also a rather plush looking sofa a few feet away from the foot of the bed, and Des was already imagining ways that they could use it. She had no idea what she’d done to deserve this kind of treatment but she didn’t have a chance to ask before Fellby was on her again. Fellby couldn’t keep his hands off her as they kissed this time, grabbing at every sensitive part of her as his flames tickled her skin. His larger frame meant he was able to pick her up and throw her on the bed and then pin her underneath him with minimal effort. She couldn’t even struggle to get free and it felt amazing. Des could feel he was holding off from fucking her into the mattress with the way he was grinding against her hard. Whatever he had planned had to be really good if he was willing to deny himself like this.

They had been making out for a good few minutes when Fellby stopped abruptly, pulled back with a wink and said: “Stay put slut.” 

Fellby left without looking back, leaving Des to run a hand over her still tingling mouth in confusion. They’d played with teasing and denial before, but actually leaving the fucking room was definitely new. For a few moments Des thought that it was all a rouse to see if she was going to do as she was told, so she refused to take the bait and get up out of principle. But when there was no sign of Fellby within a few minutes she realised he really had left. _The fucking nerve!_. She couldn’t believe that he’d left her high and dry, in a room full of toys, without a shred of explanation. If this was some weird new punishment it was definitely working, but their punishments were usually a means to an end. This just didn’t feel like-

Voices coming up the stairs derailed her train of thought completely. She had been considering stripping and going to town on herself in an act of defiance but now she was glad she hadn’t got that far. As the voices got closer it was clear that Fellby definitely had someone with him but she couldn’t tell who. Realisation hit her square in the face when she noticed just how similar the newcomer’s voice was to her owner’s. 

“-I swear to god if this is another one of your shitty pranks Fellby, I’m quitting.” Grillby said as he pushed open the door to the playroom, his flames sparking when his eyes fell on Des “...oh.”  
The room was uncomfortably tense while everyone did mental gymnastics to figure out what was going on. Well, except for Fellby. Des made a mental note to wipe that smug look off his face before the night was done in anyway she could. But for now, she had more important things to think about than revenge. Fellby had been clear from day one that he wasn’t one to share. He didn’t even like it when someone _looked_ at Des that way when they were together, so why the hell had he invited Grillby to come to see her wearing next to nothing? Fellby had a bad reputation for getting into fights as a result of his jealousy, and if anyone pushed their luck then they often found themselves in an emergency room. Although that usually kept Des safe she wasn’t going to stand by and be used as a pawn if he wanted to beat someone up. 

_Especially not with Grillby._

Des pulled over a nearby pillow to cover herself before pointing an accusatory finger at them both. “Don’t you think you should have asked me before bringing someone else to our playroom?” 

“Is that really why I’m here?” Grillby shot an accusatory look at his double, his flames sparking for an entirely different reason.

“If both of you would kindly shut the fuck up for a few minutes, I can explain.” Fellby snapped, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited to make sure no one was going to interrupt him. “Firstly, no one has to do anything they don’t want to and anyone can back out whenever they want.”

Des perked up at that statement. Her previous tactic to imply it was something kinky had been purely to defuse the fight she was expecting. But who asked for consent for a fight. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest in a mixture of nerves and excitement as one of her secret fantasies looked like it might come true.

Well, she had thought it was secret. Fellby obviously knew more than he let on. 

“I’ll get straight to the point. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, and while I usually don’t share my-” the flames around Fellby’s mouth curled up into a hungry grin “-toys. I don’t think normal rules apply with another version of myself. So I wanna propose a deal.” He walked in between them both to finish off his point feeling completely in his element dishing out his instructions. “One night, no holds barred, double teaming my lovely pet. There’s no rush, I’ve got the bar covered all night so take your time to think it over” 

Des was turned on enough that she would have agreed to it right away, but Fellby’s speech made her pause. She had always been drawn to both of the fire elementals but had leaned more towards Fellby due them sharing a certain level of deviance. While she found Grillby attractive, he did come off as a bit of a square. He always appeared perfectly put together; from his pressed suits to his way of planning out everything he said. Though there was an air of mystery about him, and considering he was Fellby from a different universe could they really be that different deep down?

Well, there was only one was for Des to find out. 

“I’m in.” She said.

“I knew you would be pet.” Fellby came over to kiss the top of her head in a rare moment of softness before turning back to his double. “So do you think you can handle it Grillby? One time deal, You get your dick wet, My narcissism gets to see how you measure up” he pointed back to Des, easily slipping back into their bedroom dynamic where he was an uncaring asshole. “She gets fucking _destroyed_. Everyone wins. But if you don’t think-”

“-How much is it gonna cost me?” 

“The fuck-” Des was ready to tear the guy a new one but caught the mischievous glint in his eyes that were so familiar to her by now. He was trying to play her already, Grillby had a lot more in common with his double than he previously let on. All her previous reservations about whether Grillby would be able to handle her the way she wanted went flying out the window as she leaned back on the bed and not so subtly spread her legs. “You couldn’t afford it, douchebag.”

“Watch your tongue,” Grillby retorted in a tone low enough to make her shiver. “Do you have a designated safeword?” he asked, elaborating when both of them were taken aback that he would know what a safeword actually was. “I tend to push people’s limits.”

_You think you know a guy…_

“It’s pickles,” Des replied while crawling to the edge of the bed to be closer to them both. “And I’d like to see you try, I don’t really have any.”

“Is that a challenge? Or have you not been trained properly?” Grillby snapped back. 

_Fuck, he’s good._ Grillby had somehow managed to insult them both with his retort and Des could feel the rage starting to seethe from Fellby. This situation was becoming more interesting by the second, but she couldn’t hold back her desire to push just a little bit more. 

“If you think I’m just going to do whatever you tell- ah!”

“Don’t push your luck brat.” Fellby hissed as he yanked Des by her hair, singeing a few of the strands. “Do as your told, don’t show up our guest, and you’ll get a reward.”

Des had to fight back the urge to moan at the shock and pleasant pain as she thought about what to say next. She didn’t want to push it so far as to turn them off, but she didn’t want to back down just yet. But one glance at the toys that Fellby had picked out pushed her need to do something other than talking. She would comply, for now, but that didn’t mean she had to completely lose the attitude. 

“Anything else _Sir_?” She said, making sure to lay the sarcasm on thickly. 

She felt Fellby bristling with anger again but Grillby beat him to the punch on replying. 

“Remove your underwear” He instructed before moving forward to place his hand on the top of one of her stockings. “But leave these on”

“Do as he says,” Fellby added. It was clear that his authority being challenged was rubbing him the wrong way but he seemed happy to continue for now. He threw Des back on the bed with just enough force for her to land with a thump before turning back to his double. “Didn’t expect you to be into that kinda shit Grillby.” 

Grillby’s flames curled into a matching smirk, “Are you trying to say you’re not?”

The elementals continued to throw thinly veiled boasts at each other as Des watched from the bed. She wasn’t happy. It was all well and good for them to build up this rivalry between them, but they weren’t even looking at her! She knew that it was probably part of them treating her like a whore, so she was just going to have to come up with something they couldn't ignore. A smile worked onto her face as she shuffled back on the bed. She’d thankfully put her panties on over the stockings for easy access, but this meant she could peel them off without any obstructions. She laid back fully and stuck her legs in the air as she pulled the panties off slowly, exposing her pussy a little at the time. 

“I prefer the-the” Fellby stuttered as he noticed what Des was doing. “Fuck, babe, stay like that a second,” he said when she had almost finished, obviously enjoying the view. 

But Des did the exact opposite, finishing quickly and then sitting back up with a defiant expression.

“You fucking tease.”

“Stunts like that shouldn’t go unpunished” Grillby flicked his eyes to his dejected double quickly before repeating the move Fellby had done by pulling Des by her hair. Only he didn’t stop at moving her closer but dragged her to the floor. “On your knees”

Des came face first with Grillby’s crotch as well as the growing bulge inside his pants. She watched him unzip himself with his spare hand while keeping her away with the hand in her hair. Grillby might have been shorter and not as bulky as Fellby but Des felt that his cold and commanding aura made up for it in terms of intimidation. That and his cock was just as thick and sizable as the one she was used too. She was salivating with how much she wanted him to just use her but his grip on her hair was keeping her mouth just out of reach. His face was almost expressionless, but she knew he wanted a reaction out of her before they continued.  
She whined like a spoilt child and was rewarded with a mouth full of fiery cock. 

Grillby was rougher than she expected. He didn’t just shove his whole length in her mouth to make her gag like Fellby usually did, but he just steady pushed inside and held her there. His grip was firm and the little jerks of his hips meant she could never get fully comfortable. But he didn’t ever push too far, it was like he was testing the waters to find her comfort zones and then pushing just enough to keep her on unsteady ground. It made her feel both used and cared for at the same time. She was moaning appreciatively around his length as he guided her head, enjoying this far too much to focus on keeping quiet. Fellby noticed. He was never one to like being left out so mere minutes after she started sucking Grillby off she was pulled off and presented with his cock instead. 

They kept her switching between them both while introducing more degrading things into the mix. Fellby was the one to call her a string of names while Grillby was more about pushing her in physical ways. Her hair was a mess from it being pulled and there was a mix of orange and purple magic on her face as well as her own tears and drool. She felt completely at their mercy and was making a mess of the carpet underneath her from how turned on she was without them even needing to touch her. Des’s favorite moment was when Grillby pulled her off Fellby’s cock to slap her face and then make her deepthroat him instead.

“Oh fuuuuck doll that’s so good.” Fellby groaned when he pulled her back onto him, letting her tease the head of his cock on her tongue before slipping inside. He kept the teasing pace up for a few moments before letting Grillby move her back, but he wasn’t happy when his double didn’t even make a sound. “What’s the matter dude, are you really too wound up to enjoy yourself?”

Grillby ignored his comments but Des could feel the flames on his cock rise slightly in temperature. She knew Fellby was trying to piss Grillby off but he hadn’t been letting it show until now. It seemed odd that he would invite Grillby to join them and only to goad him into a fight but it wasn’t like Des could really think about it in her current condition. She instead tried to get a rise out of Grillby in another way by dragging her tongue across the underside of his cock. She could feel Grillby’s dick twitch in response and feel his hands tighten in her hair but those subtleties were lost on her owner. 

“Shit- and I thought I had issues.” Fellby laughed under his breath before putting his hand on Grillby’s shoulder and all but demanding his attention. “You’re just being a bitch cause you don’t match up to-”

“Enough.” Grillby snapped with an eerily calm tone.

He pulled out of Des’s mouth and pushed Fellby off him and towards the couch. There was a crackle of magic in the air and by the time Des wiped the tears from her eyes Fellby had his arms bound behind his back. She didn’t even know the elementals had the magic to be able to do that and made a mental note to demand they try it on her sometime. But right now she was more concerned about how her asshole of an owner was going to react. 

The idea of him being restrained by a more dominant partner was a more of a turn on than she expected. 

“Fucking get these off me now you fucking asshole!” Fellby spat as he struggled against the bonds but Grillby had already turned his back on him and was pulling Des onto the bed “Don’t fucking touch her!”

Grillby, of course, didn’t take any mind of his cursing counterpart. He handled Des firmly into position but took his time to run his hands all over her body. While she was used to Fellby appreciating her from head to toe, there was always a small voice in her head that told her that her fleshy form paled in comparison to those made of magic. She had lumps and bumps where they were much more refined, but Grillby was treating her body like something he couldn't get enough of. He ran his hands over her curves as he positioned her on the bed, taking the time to grab and slap anything that was getting a reaction out of her. This treatment was why Des was going along with it so willingly. Grillby was turning her into putty; giving her just enough of the pleasure and pain mix to keep her wanting more until he started to tease fingers around her entrance. 

Grillby pushed two digits in firmly, making her cry out from her neglected pussy finally getting what she needed. However, not everyone in the room was fully on board with this new development. 

“If you think for one second I’m gonna let you fuck her-” Fellby spat, not even able to finish his sentence before his flames crackled erratically. 

“It’s interesting,” Grillby said with too smooth of a voice for how hard he was fingering Des. “You’re talking a lot of shit-” He curled his fingers to make her whine even though he seemed entirely focused on addressing Fellby “-But I don’t hear a safe word.”

Fellby locked up… but didn’t deny a thing. Grillby was right, he’d seen straight through his double’s facade. Des looked over her owner with a fresh perspective and noticed how hard his cock still was. It was leaking from the tip and pulsing as Fellby tried to scramble with an answer and she was kicking herself for not noticing it before. Fellby could have called a stop to this at any point but he didn’t. He was enjoying this. 

Defeated and unwilling to actually stop what was happening Fellby hung his head, “Fuck,” was all he managed to mutter, giving them the go-ahead to continue. 

Grillby said pulled his fingers out of Des’s pussy, giving her ass a hard slap for good measure before leaning over to the pile of toys. He made a show of ‘choosing’ his toy now he had them both silent before picking up Des’s ball gag, even though it was obvious that he’d thought this through. He fasted it around her mouth with ease before going back behind her and sliding his cock between her wet folds. 

“Double tap in place of the safeword. It’s not that I don’t want to hear you scream-” Grillby pulled at the collar around Des’s neck to bring her head up so she was looking right at her owner’s face. “-But I want you to focus on how much he’s enjoying watching you get fucked.”

Des moaned around her gag as she felt the hotness of Grillby’s cock pushing inside her. She did as she was told and made eye contact with Fellby as Grillby seated inside, watching the mixture of emotions flashing on his face while his cock twitched. His gaze was flicking around erratically when Grillby hilted himself inside fully with a low groan. He was mostly focused on parts of her body as she was rocked back on Grillby’s cock but he kept stealing glances up to his double's face. It was then that Des realised tonight wasn’t just for her; the two elementals vying for her attention had some weird kind of dynamic to work out between themselves too. 

She wasn’t given much time to think that over before Grillby started a pace that was sure to give her bruises in the morning. It was hard to hold onto any hang-ups she had about her body when firey hands were using her soft flesh as leverage to drill into her harder and faster than before. Des was forming a small puddle below her face from the tears falling liberally down her cheeks and the drool caused by the ball gag. Every time she thought she was getting used to it he’d change it up by scratching his flames down her back and tearing her clothing or reaching underneath her to pinch her clit. Within minutes she was a mess, her liberal moaning held back only by the gag in her mouth. 

Through her haze of pleasure she tried to look up and locked eyes with her owner. Fellby seemed just as far gone as she was. His clothing was dishevelled from his attempts to sit up properly and he was panting hard like he was the one fucking her. He looked like he either wanted fuck her until she couldn’t walk or tear them both into a thousand pieces. Des had never been more attracted to him than she was now. Grillby had either planned to push him to breaking point or had finally noticed his double’s suffering and beckoned Fellby over to them. It took a bit of careful manoeuvring with his hands still bound behind his back but he eventually managed to make his way over to him. His cock looked even more swollen now he couldn’t attend to it and swung heavily with each step. 

Grillby only told him to stop when he was inches away from them both and his next thrust bumped Des’s face into his dripping cock. She whined when she felt his pre being smeared across her cheek, wanting to take his cock into her mouth more than anything. She was just about able to look up at him and the intense look of pure lust was making her whole body feel like jelly. 

Fellby was just as enthusiastic as if he was inside her mouth though and started rutting against her face while uttering a string of curses. The depravity of it all coupled with a particularly deep thrust threw her into an unexpected climax so hard that her legs started to shake. Grillby slowed his pace as she convulsed around him, circling his hips to hit every sensitive spot inside her. She was still feeling the aftershocks when Grillby pulled her up so that her back was resting on his chest. He carefully removed the gag and let her get her breath back all while steadily keeping her on the edge with his slow thrusts and scorching fingers. 

She could have stayed like that for hours if she didn’t feel bad for making Fellby growl from the loss of contact.

With a delicate finesse, Grillby brushed her hair to the side so he could whisper in her ear “Are you ok to continue?”

Des whimpered and nodded, despite having just cum Grillby had managed to keep her constantly stimulated and craving even more. “Fuck, yes,- please- ahhh!”  
Grillby cut her off by wrapping his arms around her and continuing his bruising pace in the new position. Her moans were unrestrained without the gag as she tried and failed to correct her position on her still shaking limbs. 

“Look at her, she can’t even support herself and she’s begging like a common whore-”Grillby pulled her close to bite down on her shoulder hard enough to make her scream. She was pushed close to the edge again but Grillby held her still and effectively ruined her climb to her peak. Des was about to call him every name under the sun when she was let go, falling into Fellby as Grillby dismissed his bonds. “Better find something else to gag her with, I’m going to make her scream.”

Des just about saw her owner’s self-satisfied smirk before his cock was shoved down her throat. 

With all the build-up it was no surprise that they were all getting close. Fellby was thrusting hard enough that it was making her jaw ache but he was only trying to match the pace that Grillby had set. She could feel welts forming from where their hands had torn and burnt the clothes on her back and the bit Grillby had given her was aching pleasantly already. She usually wasn’t one for marks in visible places but she didn’t want to forget tonight any time soon. Not to mention that she was set on fap material for life. 

Both of them were using her with little regard for her own pleasure which ironically was what made her cum again. Des moaned loudly as her whole body started to shake only cutting off when she felt hot magic spill into her throat. Fellby came with a shout that almost masked the sounds of Grillby also reaching his end. The breathy groan sent shivers up her spine and the warmth hitting her inner walls was orgasmic in her own right. Everything was all too much at once and she short-circuited, seeing white one moment and then a view of their ceiling the next. 

“Easy there doll, we lost you for a second,” Fellby said from her side, placing a hand on her chest to stop her from sitting up right away. “Full body check, any injuries or pain?”  
Des mentally mapped out her body checking for any numbness or pain that wasn’t from what they had just done. Finding nothing made her breathe a sigh of relief but she wanted to move just to make sure. She left it a few moments before sitting up at stretching herself out like a cat just to make sure. 

“I’m fine, no pains I’m not enjoying.” Des giggled when Fellby embraced her from the side. She wondered where Grillby had gone until she saw him coming out of the bathroom with a glass of water. She was a little out of sorts from the brief fainting, so she wanted to check that they were both ok with how everything went. “Did you both enjoy it too?”

Grillby sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the glass of water with a soft smile “It was more than satisfactory.” 

“Woah, there’s a compliment there if you squint for it.” Fellby teased before pulling Des against his chest so she could feel his warmth. “You were a very good fucktoy pet. I’m proud of you.” 

Fellby petted her ruined hair as the unexpected praise made Des’s heart flutter. It reminded her why she was with a monster as rough around the edges as Fellby. He always knew when to push her limits and when to shower her with affection. It would have been a classic romance... if she wasn’t covered in tattered clothing and signs of what they had just done. 

“Care to join us Grillby?” Fellby asked while patting a space next to him on the bed. “Des will never admit it but she enjoys the mushy stuff just as much as she likes being treated like shit.”

“Of course.” Grillby moved before Des had a chance to protest what Fellby had said.

It wasn’t like he was lying, as soon as she felt Grillby’s warmth next to her as well she felt comforted. Even if it was just from having both of them getting along for the first time that night. 

“That was intense for both of you,” Grillby said with a kiss to her forehead before he smiled up at Fellby, making her wonder if the post-coital bliss had finally called a truce between them. “What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t take care of my submissives”

_Maybe not_

“What the fuck did you just call me?!”


End file.
